User talk:Iroh322
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Mech Mice Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hi Iroh322 i was wondering if i could be like a exclusive member like you on mech mice wiki? i made a logo for it if you like.and i made lots of pages on the wiki well i was the only one. -Zack4812 Thanks!! Do you like my pages? i did. you can delete them if you want i dont really care. how do you change the logo on the top of the page? cuz i wanted to put that logo up there if u liked it. also how do you get the Founder Badge? -CANDY!! zack4812 Thanks! again Hey thanks! Is there anything you would like me to do on here? Hi Hi Iroh322, I am Dps04, an admin from Club Penguin Wiki. Since this wiki still needs improvement, I suggest that this wiki should collaborate with RocketSnail Games Wiki (I am an admin and b-crat over there) The reason I suggested this is simply because I found out that there are many similarities between these two wikis. If you agree, this wiki can use information from that wiki freely, and vice versa. So, what do you think? Tell me at my talk page on cp wiki. Thanks!--Dps04talk 13:16, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Admin I've realized that all the users here have quit, including you. So can you please make me an admin here? That way I can watch over the wiki, and take care of it? I'm a admin on two other wikis, and I wouldn't let you down! -- User:Feey1 Fanon, fanon, fanon, fanon!!! 04:29, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Dude, reply to me! This is serious! -- User:Feey1 Fanon, fanon, fanon, fanon!!! 02:25, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Go to the Admin Dashboard and click on User Rights. -- User:Feey1 I am FEEY1. Speak to me! 19:26, June 19, 2012 (UTC) It's been days since you responded to me. To make me and admin go to the Admin Dashboard, click on User Rights, and you should come to a list of the users on the wiki. Look for my username (Feey1), and promote me to admin. -- 'User:Feey1 I am FEEY1. Speak to me! 01:33, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Iroh322, Can I be Admin? Because I thought I was Bureaucrat I need to be promoted to Bureaucrat now, Iroh. Turns out you cannot promote other users as an admin. So can you please promote me to Bureaucrat? Thank you, in advance! -- 'User:Feey1 I am FEEY1. Speak to me! 16:15, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello Iroh, I was wondering if you would hire me as an admin for the site. I have experience on the club penguin wiki and am an expert at finding glitches to report about as well as dealing with other users. I think I would make a good admin as I have been admin on several wordpress sites, webs.com sites and I work a lot on beta testing games. Please consider my resume, Swamp Ranger (talk) 18:03, February 1, 2013 (UTC)Swamp Ranger Hey, I have a question, some of the pages have spoilers of events they might want to find out for themselves. Could you put warnings on some of the pages like "Spoiler Alert: This page has certain details that you may not have found out yet" or something like that thx. Get back to me soon! ~Fizzhopp Adminship Hi Iroh, Can I be an admin on theis wiki since there aren't that many and it still needs a lot of work. 13:52, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Please read and reply to this message!! Hi Iroh, Can you make me an admin and b-crat on this wiki because I can help out making this wiki better as it still needs alot of work. I have lots of editing experience (I have over 600 edits on the Club Penguin Wiki as you can see on my contributions page so can really help if you make me a bureaucrat! 10:03, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hello, The Wiki needs work. May I be a Bureaucrat? Thank you, Batreeqah Same here. If you are going to keep this wiki alive, you need helpers. ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 21:11, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Welcome back to the wiki! I haven't edited or posted here myself in forever, but it's crazy to think that I've been checking in on it since 8th grade and I'm about to graduate high school! The hype for Mech Mice died down a while ago, but I'm sure once the TV show comes out it'll gain lots of attention, and the wiki is definitely prepared for it! :) Rufina 23:08, May 23, 2016 (UTC)